


Operation: Fuck Grave Robbers/The Debt Sentence

by adumbparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, art heist au, i cannot stop writing abt robberies srry, or the one that i have been waiting for, the au we have all been waiting for, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What outfits? We wear all black, every thief wears all black” Gansey countered.<br/>“Every thief does not wear God damn boat shoes”<br/>“They are efficient”<br/>or<br/>Art Heist Au where everyone's trying to steal the same painting and security guard noah saves the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Fuck Grave Robbers/The Debt Sentence

“OK let’s run through this one more time.” Gansey said

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got it” Ronan replied

“One more run through won’t hurt”

“No but the things I’ll do to you if you don’t shut up will”

“Fine but when the cops come because you messed up”

“I’m ratting you out and won’t visit you in jail” Ronan completed in a fairly decent Gansey imitation.

Gansey narrowed his eyes at the boy, partly because he was frustrated, partly because he had forgotten his glasses and couldn’t read Ronan’s expression.

Ronan groaned, “We leave Monmouth at exactly 10:00pm we arrive at the Henrietta Museum of Art History at 10:17-10:21 pm depending on traffic. We then park my car- not the Pig because the Pig would be too _conspicuous-_ at the corner store.I then enter from the window on the east side of the museum, near the display of the statues without arms, I very carefully maneuver around the security cameras and go to the men’s restroom and wait until I get your signal”

“Perfect, and the cue is what a strange place to put a piano.”

 

“Your cue is what a strange place to put a piano.” Adam said.

“O.K but why do I have to stay in the boy’s bathroom?” Blue whined.

“Because the janitor’s always clean the girl’s bathrooms last, you cannot be in there. Remember our research night last week?” Adam replied.

Blue sighed but nodded her head.

“Let’s go over everything one last time, you enter from here-” he gestured at the blueprint of the Henrietta Museum of Art History. He’d found the blueprint in the library during one of their many nights of research. Adam was nothing if not meticulous. He was pointing at a window on the east side of the museum.

“I pick the lock on the window, go through Room A, stopping and ducking every 2 minutes when the cameras shift, and then I go to the boys bathroom on the ground floor and wait for your signal. After hearing the signal Stage 2 of The Debt Sentence commences.

 

“Stage 2, I distract the security guard and you put the sleeping powder in his coffee, and take his walkie talkie and keys. I then stop distracting the guard, guard returns to his desk and we move on to Stage 3 of Fuck Grave Robbers” Ronan continued

“That’s not the plan name I agreed to” Gansey said

“Yeah well you got to choose the outfits, I get to choose the plan name.”

“What outfits? We wear all black, every thief wears all black” Gansey countered.

“Every thief does not wear God damn boat shoes”

“They are efficient”

Ronan shot Gansey a look that could have frozen the sun.

“Go on.”

“Stage 2, after hearing the signal I leave the bathroom and go to the 2nd floor, I take care of Czerny and meet you in Room F” Blue said.

“By take care you mean pretend to be the new security guard and tell him to go home” Adam said worriedly.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t sound nearly as cool as what I said”

“Yeah but it sounds a lot less homicidal”

“Whatever, stage 3, I break into the camera room, replace all of the footage from this night with the footage we took yesterday. Then we meet up in Room F, the location of The Gwenllian

 

“You go into the camera room, nerd it out and-” Ronan was cut off

“We’ve been over this, I do not _nerd it out_ I replace tonight’s footage with the footage we took last week.” Gansey said exasperated.

“So what I said.” Ronan was annoyed at being interrupted.

Gansey sighed.

“Oh hey we need code names” Ronan had been toying with this idea for weeks.

“Not this again”

“I can be the Greywaren.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know, but it sounds cool.”

“Alright but, if we’re having code names I’m going to be The King”

“King?”

“No _The_ King”

“O.K Greywaren and _The_ King. Average men by day”

“And justice serving thieves by night”

The two then did a super cool handshake, there was fist bumping and jelly fishing and good God it was wicked.

 

“I want to be Pigmy Tyrant”

“Blue, no”

“Blue, yes”

“That sounds ridiculous, I am not calling you that.”

“You’re just jealous because your code name is lame.”

“Magician is not a lame code name.”

“Yes it is”

“No it’s not”

“Yes it is”

“Moving on, stage 4?” Adam was tired of this argument, they had it every time they discussed Project Tuition.

“Right, we grab the painting of Gwenny, replace it with the knockoff and get the hell out.”

“Exactly.”

 

“-And then we run for it” Ronan finished. He wasn’t nervous but he could tell that Gansey was. The stealing from thieves had originally been his idea. When Gansey had asked a museum curator how they had talked the Egyptian government into letting them keep the priceless artifact, he was horrified by the answer. He had come back to Monmouth and rambled about it for weeks. He wrote letters, emails, made phone calls but nothing had worked. The museum wouldn’t budge, so Gansey was forced to steal the Rosetta Stone. Ronan could tell that he was struggling with his morals, did the good deed counteract the bad? He had asked Ronan to help, partly because it was a two man job and partly because if Ronan agreed to do it than surely it wasn't a _terrible_ crime. Ronan had helped, partly to end his room mate’s constant pestering, and partly because it made him feel better about himself.

 

**10:19 pm Henrietta Museum of Art History**

“I’m going in” Blue whispered into her walkie talkie.

“Alright” Adam’s garbled reply was nearly lost amongst the storm. They hadn’t anticipated for the terrible weather, Adam had wanted to wait but Princeton refused to accept any admission forms after tomorrow night.

Blue slipped into the museum soundlessly, she pulled a flashlight out of her back pack.

“We’re in”

 

**10:22pm Henrietta Museum of Art History**

“We’re late” Gansey slammed the door of the pig.

“It’s a minute” Ronan wiped his ketchup stained hands on his jeans.

“I cannot believe you made me stop to get you a burger”

“I cannot believe you are still complaining about that”

“Just go” Gansey said exasperated.

“Don’t rush me” Ronan opened the door of the pig and strolled over to the Museum.

A few minutes later Ronan spoke into his talkie.

“The windows unlocked.”

“That’s not possible.”

“I am looking at a window that disagrees.”

“Maybe they forgot to lock it?”

Neither of them believed this but they didn’t have much of a choice. The painting was being transferred to a DC tomorrow morning, it was tonight or nothing.

“Alright I’m in”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 1 of ??? let's see where this takes us  
> Check out my tumblr adumbparrish


End file.
